footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Jesse Lingard/import
| cityofbirth = Warrington | countryofbirth = England | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Attacking midfielder | currentclub = Manchester United) | clubnumber = 35 | youthyears = 2009–2012 | youthclubs = Manchester United | years = 2012– 2012–2013 2013–2014 2014 | clubs = Manchester United → Leicester City (loan) → Birmingham City (loan) → Brighton & Hove Albion (loan) | caps(goals) = 0 (0) 5 (0) 13 (6) 15 (3) | nationalyears = 2008 2013– | nationalteam = England U17 England U21 | nationalcaps(goals) = 3 (0) 4 (0) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} Jesse Ellis Lingard (born 15 December 1992) is an English footballer who plays for Brighton & Hove Albion on loan from Manchester United. He plays as an attacking midfielder. Lingard made his senior debut while on loan at Leicester City in 2012, and spent time on loan at Birmingham City in 2013. He has represented England at under-17 and under-21 level. Club career Early life and career Lingard was born in Warrington, Cheshire, and attended William Beamont Community High School. He progressed through Manchester United's youth academy and was part of the side that won the 2010–11 FA Youth Cup, before signing a professional contract in the summer of 2011. Leicester City (loan) On 6 November 2012, Lingard and teammate Michael Keane joined Leicester City on loan for a month. This was later extended to 2 January 2013. Lingard made his debut for Leicester City on 6 November, in a 0–0 draw away to Bolton Wanderers, coming on as a substitute in the 85th minute. Return to Manchester United Lingard was selected in the 19-man squad for Manchester United's 2013 pre-season tour. Lingard scored his first two goals for United in a 5–1 friendly win against the A-League All Stars in Sydney on 20 July 2013, the first of which was the club's first goal under new manager David Moyes. After the game, he said "I believe in myself but I have to start believing in myself more". He also scored against Yokohama F. Marinos and Kitchee SC to finish the tour as top scorer with four goals in as many matches. Birmingham City (loan) Although he had hoped to "skip the loan stage this time and break straight through" at Manchester United, Lingard joined Birmingham City on a month's loan. He went straight into the starting eleven for the match at home to Sheffield Wednesday, opened the scoring after 20 minutes with his first goal in senior football when goalkeeper Chris Kirkland parried Chris Burke's shot, completed his hat-trick 13 minutes later, and scored a fourth in the second half. Lingard was unavailable for Birmingham's League Cup third-round tie because Manchester United did not want him cup-tied, then in his third league game, he made up for missing a penalty, awarded when he was fouled apparently outside the area, with an 89th-minute header to complete a 4–0 defeat of Millwall. Agreement was reached to extend Lingard's loan until 14 December, but he then missed three matches while receiving treatment at Manchester United for a knee injury. The loan was further extended, to 1 January 2014, but Lingard was suspended for the last two matches of the spell. Against Wigan Athletic on 26 December, he was sent off for a lunge on Jordi Gómez immediately after being refused a free kick when he appeared to be fouled. Although Birmingham hoped to extend the loan, Lingard returned to Manchester United and was an unused substitute in the match against Swansea City on 11 January. Brighton & Hove Albion (loan) On 27 February 2014, Lingard joined Championship side Brighton & Hove Albion on a 93-day loan. International career Lingard played three times for England at under-17 level in the 2008 Nordic Tournament. He received his first call-up for the under-21 team for the friendly match against Scotland under-21s on 13 August 2013, and made his debut as a second-half substitute for Nathan Redmond as England won 6–0. Career statistics Club Honours Club ;Manchester United * FA Youth Cup (1): 2010–11 External links * * Jesse Lingard at ManUtd.com * England stats at theFA Category:1992 births Category:Players Category:English footballers Category:Association football midfielders Category:England youth international footballers Category:England under-21 international footballers Category:Manchester United F.C. players Category:Leicester City F.C. players Category:Birmingham City F.C. players Category:Brighton & Hove Albion F.C. players Category:The Football League players